


Only From You

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bickering, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Author is working on a piece for a client. Dr. Iplier is the only one he will take criticism from.
Relationships: Dr. Iplier/The Author, The Author/Dr. Iplier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Only From You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostCybertronian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCybertronian/gifts).



> I messed up the first time and wrote it Host instead of Author so I had to change it because I’m big brain…

“…so, yes, that’s how the story goes.”

“Well, that’s stupid.”

Edward had spent the past half an hour arguing over plot points with the Author - or Isaac, as only the doctor could call him - and now Author’s patience was wearing thin.

“The Author is well aware that the plot is stupid, but it is what the client wants, so the Author has to deal with it and write it anyway.”

“I must admit, I’m still not fully understanding that part.” Dr. Iplier narrowed his eyes slightly with a frown, propping himself up on one elbow as he carefully regarded his partner, who was sitting up in bed beside him, working on his current writing project.

“What part is it that the doctor does not understand?” Isaac questioned in a mumble, scratching something out on the page, his writing almost as illegible as Edward’s chicken scratch.

“The satisfying the client part,” Edward clarified with a frown. “You’ve never valued customer satisfaction over the quality of your writing, so why start now?”

The Author’s lips turned into a thin grimace, and he didn’t answer the question, making Edward sit up fully, crossing his arms.

“Author.”

No answer.

“Isaac…”

“Mhm?” The Author mumbled in response to the sound of his name, his voice a bit softer and more sheepish.

“Why the sudden change?” The doctor asked again, snuggling up to the Author’s side and resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

“…the Author needs to satisfy the customer, as they are paying a substantial amount of money for the finished product,” He explained with a weak sigh. “The Author wants the money so the doctor can purchase new equipment for his clinic.”

Edward was silent for a long moment, his mind processing what the Author had just said, before he scoffed very loudly, and then pulled Author into a deep kiss before the other could question it.

“Isaac, you stupid, sweet, beautiful man, you…” He whispered affectionately as he pulled away, leaving the Author to tilt his head to convey his confusion, much like a puppy would.

“The Author would like to inquire as to the meaning of the… well… the Author is not sure if that statement was an insult or a compliment.”

“I love you so much, but, you don’t have to do that for me,” Edward smiled, brushing the blond strand of hair back into place on the Author’s head. “I never ever want you to compromise what you love for me.”

“The Author assures Edward that it isn’t a big deal-”

“Yes, it is. Isaac, your narratives are your livelihood, it’s the most important thing in your life because it is where your happiness comes from. Therefore you shouldn’t sacrifice doing what makes you happy to mold it into what someone wants just for money.”

The writer was quiet for a moment before he nodded his head slowly. “…the Author understands what the doctor means, and gives thanks to him for talking sense into him. Though, the Author also points out that the doctor is wrong.”

“What? What do you mean?” Edward seemed perplexed, and a bit irritated, as, like most people, he didn’t like being told he was wrong. “Wrong about what?”

“Wrong about the most important thing in the Author’s life. About where his happiness comes from,” Isaac clarified, reaching out to wrap an arm around the doctor’s waist and pull him closer. “The Author gets his happiness from his writing, yes, but he receives more happiness from Edward, who is truly the most important thing to the Author.”

That had been genuinely the last thing the doctor expected to hear, and as a result, he flustered, his cheeks darkening as he coughed out of embarrassment and looked away with a goofy smile crossing his lips.

It worsened for a moment before the Author kissed his cheek, and Edward beamed, turning back to return the sentiment.

“You flirt,” Edward smiled and playfully smacked the Author on the chest, cheeks still burning. “Regardless, the narrative should follow what the writer plans, not the reader. _That’s_ how the story _should_ go.”

“The doctor is correct in his statement.” The Author smiled, leaning in for a kiss, but stopping when Edward spoke again.

“Of course I am. I’m right quite often, but you still insist on arguing with me.”

The Author chuckled at that, the last sound he made before the evening was silenced by Edward’s lips on his.


End file.
